


Four Times Steve Sees Tony With Someone Else, and One Time it's the Other Way Around

by DrewWrites



Series: Prompts [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 01:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15232581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrewWrites/pseuds/DrewWrites
Summary: Or, Steve is dumb and Tony is bad at flirting





	Four Times Steve Sees Tony With Someone Else, and One Time it's the Other Way Around

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous: i have prompt for Stony here goes.... please write a fic of extremely jealous and angsty steve... who can’t say much to tony and just goes on torturing himself when he sees tony with anyone else... and with a Happy ending... 
> 
> I tried my best, and it's a bit short, but I hope you enjoy!

One

Steve sat drumming his fingers on the kitchen counter. Logically, he knew that Tony and Bruce were just friends, but he couldn’t help but get annoyed everytime that Bruce brushed against Tony’s side. They weren’t even dating, he didn’t have any right to be mad.

Yet he was. Tony and Steve had been flirting on and off and it had been driving Steve nuts. He wished that Tony would make a move or stop leading him on.

“You gonna stop looking at Bruce like he murdered your family or actually talk to Tony?” Natasha asked.

“What do you mean? Why would I talk to Tony?” Steve said, desperately trying to seem like he wasn’t staring. Natasha raised an eyebrow.

“You are not fooling anyone, Steven.” Natasha grabbed a drink from the fridge and walked back out to the living room.

* * *

Two

The next time Tony got a little _too close_ to someone, it was when Rhodey visited. Tony was not shy about hugging and cuddling with his best friend. Steve had a headache that day.

It was team movie night, and _of course_ Tony had to fall asleep on Rhodey, with Steve _right next to him_. Steve just curled up in a ball and aggressively cuddled a pillow.

Later that night, Steve sat on his bed with Natasha across from him.

“Steve, just _talk to him_.” Natasha insisted.

“They’re just friends, it’s fine. It’s not like Tony and I are anything.”

“Who are you trying to convince here?”

* * *

Three

Tony was driving Steve _nuts_.

Tony suddenly was very clinging with everyone but him. Had he done something wrong? Had Tony lost interest? 

Steve sighed. He heard a noise from his seat on the couch, and looked over. Speak of the devil, Tony was practically hanging off of Clint, of all people, as they walked into the room. Steve glared daggers at Clint and got up off the couch.

“Hey Stevie!” Tony said. Steve gave a small nod and left the room, not catching Tony’s frown.

“I think I’ve done something wrong.” Steve told Sam over the phone.

“It sounds like he’s trying to make you jealous to me.” Sam replied. Steve laughed.

“As _if_.”

* * *

Four

Steve was really starting to think that Tony lost interest. 

The latest _incident_ involved Tony _cuddling_ with fucking _Thor_. And if Tony had his eyes set on Thor, then there was nothing Steve could do to compete. 

Steve sunk into his seat scowled at the pair.

This time, Natasha looked ready to strangle him.

“Don’t you dare give up, Steven. Trust me, he did not lose interest.” 

Steve gave her a sad smile.

“It’s okay. I’ll respect his feelings.”

* * *

+One

Bucky was finally deemed fit to join The Avengers. Steve invited him to the team movie night to celebrate, and joined him on the love seat. Pain shot through his chest as he saw Tony plop down next to Bruce.

Bucky glanced between the two and _just_ held back a long suffering sigh. Natasha had filled him in on all the drama between the two. He wrapped an arm around Steve and brought him to his side. 

Half way through the movie, Bucky noticed Tony glaring at him out of the corner of his eye. He let a half smirk slip onto his face.

When the team all started standing up and heading to their rooms, Tony shot a look at Steve and gestured to the kitchen. Bucky grinned. Mission accomplished.

**Author's Note:**

> Give some kudos or leave a comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
